


The Weirdest Case

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Don't expect too much, Ficlet, Gen, It's a crossover ficlet, between SPN and DW, it's also short as heck, really I don't know what else to tag because that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Dean was in the kitchen making some tea. Tea. He never drank tea, he was more the coffee kind of guy. The tea wasn't for him, though. It was for the strange Brit and his friend sitting at the big wooden table in the bunker. Sam had invited them over after they had been on a weird case together, probably the weirdest one Dean has ever done.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionejean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionejean/gifts).



> Written for hermionejean.tumblr.com as a part of the secretadmirerexchange 2016
> 
> Please note: English is not my native language. I apologise for every grammar, spelling or punctuation mistake I might have made.

Dean was in the kitchen making some tea. _Tea_. He never drank tea, he was more the coffee kind of guy. The tea wasn't for him, though. It was for the strange Brit and his friend sitting at the big wooden table in the bunker. Sam had invited them over after they had been on a weird case together, probably the weirdest one Dean has ever done.

The whole thing started when one morning, Sam spotted an article online about some mysterious disappearings. Dean was having breakfast and didn't really care, it probably wasn't their kind of job anyways. But Sam insisted and so they investigated.

However, when they arrived there was already another team of investigators at the place: a skinny smart-looking man with a British accent and his partner, a red-haired vivacious woman in her late thirties. Sam and Dean simply ignored their presence and continued their work. Soon, they had concluded which monster they were dealing with but these other investigators insisted that there were aliens involved. That's right. _Aliens_.

In his mind, Dean labeled the two as lunatics and wanted to continue to ignore them. But Sammy insisted that they should see what they were up to so they followed them at the end of the day. They ended up crouched behind a dumpster spying on them as they approached a big blue box laughing and chatting. The man opened the box with a key and they both went inside. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. What were they doing in that box? What was even weirder than that was that they didn't come out again. Sam and Dean waited for hours but eventually they gave up and went to get some sleep at the motel they were staying at.

They didn't sleep much though because some crazy shit went down that night. It actually turned out that they were in fact dealing with aliens. Dean still couldn't believe it. He has pinched himself multiple times trying to wake up but nothing changed so he figured he must be already awake.

After the havoc created by those aliens, Sam initiated a chat with the two Brits. Typical Sammy, always eager to learn new things.

The man explained that he himself apparently was an alien although he didn't look like one and he called himself “The Doctor.” What kind of name was that? A doctor of what? The woman's name was Donna, Dean liked her. She was funny, witty, clever and said what she wanted. At first, Dean thought the two were together but when he mentioned it he was quickly and firmly corrected.

And now they were sitting in the bunker just chatting with him and Sam. The blue box, which was a spaceship apparently, was parked outside. The Doctor had let Sam and Dean peek inside. It wasn't just a mere box. It was bigger on the inside. Dean left the box as soon as he could since he felt quite overwhelmed.

He had offered something to drink. The two had asked for tea. Of course they had, they were British. So right now, Dean was in the kitchen preparing tea for an alien and his companion. He pinched himself to make sure he was still awake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd be extremely grateful if you left any kind of feedback :D


End file.
